Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 454,109 titled Trailer Brake Anti-Swing System and Method, U.S. Ser. No. 454,096 titled Articulation Angle Sensor, U.S. Ser. No. 454,602 titled Tractor Trailer Anti-Trailer Swing System and Method, U.S. Ser. No. 454,095 titled Anti-Trailer Swing Control, and U.S. Ser. No. 454,574 titled Tractor Trailer Articulation Control System and Method, all assigned to the assignee of this application and filed the same day Dec. 20, 1989 as this application.